Re:shinobi
by 8th pirate king
Summary: probably not going to update until winter break. Death is an unusual thing. It's A force only few can escape. yet when you do you feel so lonely. I never counted myself among those few,that was until i died. My death was something only seen in web novels. You know it is really the most common of deaths in web novels. When i died i didn't stay dead.
1. Chapter 1

MC pov

Truck Sama is Inconsedirate.

The lord truck sama seemed to find it funny to run me over,while i was saving somebodies life.

in addition he blindsided me,i didn't even see him coming.

I would greatly appreciate it truck sama would apologize for such behavior.

I would also appreciate a rematch,the first confrontation was unexpected.

"you viewers might be wondering why i seem to be calling Truck sama inconsiderate and was asking for a rematch".

Well i believe we should commence the story now.

My name is Alexander Mcyln Thompson, I live..well i lived in New York on Roosevelt island,I am a black male of 17 years and 5ft 11inch waying around 115 pounds .

It is an honor to meet you all and thank for choosing to read this horrible fanfic.

This is the story of my death reincarnation,life and death.

Why don't we get started.

Flashback

I woke up on the beautiful morning of Saturday may 2016 at around 11AM, i took a shower had breakfast yadadyadayada.

So today i was going to be hanging out with my friends on my home island island.

I slowly and carefully got dressed and I was wearing slippers,black shorts and a white T shirt.

So creative i know my sense of style is mind blowing.

Roosevelt island is a small island in the middle of Manhattan and queens,that not many people know off.

The people there are really friendly and where having a nice day, nothing out of the ordinary.

It was a sunny day with a slight breeze.

So i was walking to my friends house and i was about to cross the road when i saw this dude that was driving coming at around a thousand-miles per hour towards this girl who was also crossing the road .

I was a bit surprised because people don't tend to speed up on the island so it was unexpected.

I don't know what made me do it but next thing i know i ran towards the girl and pulled out of the way.

The thing about me is that i am a bit emotionally numb my emotions are not as strong as other peoples emotions so i was surprised when i moved to save her.

I succeeded in moving her but while i was pulling her my slipper flew of my foot.

I mean that they flew like they had been possessed and did all kinds of fantastical tricks before landing on one of my friends head.

I suspected that i should have worn shoes, seems like we can't always ignore our guts.

As i was about to get hit everything seemed to slow down to a crawl.

I saw the details of everything,my friends worried looks the drivers panicked look.

And it suspiciously looked like truck sama was grinning.

Intriguing.

Black that was all i could see for days, months, years i'm not sure.

I lost track of time, and during that time all i did was meditate and wait for judgement .

During the darkness i felt something around me it was hard to explain but it was warm and comforting.

I felt this warm thing going into me(no perverted stuff) so i aided it i don't remember exactly how but i absorbed it.

And time went on this way with me meditating and absorbing this energy.

Soon i began to sense the presence of someone or something near me.

I tried to communicate but they never answered and the fact that i couldn't talk might have had a hand in that.

And then one day out of nowhere i felt like i was being sucked in to a vacuum.

I felt some squishy thing constrict around me pushing me out i wanted to cry for some reason but i didn't, i was to mature to cry.

Then i heard voices but what they were saying was beyond me .

i opened my eyes and all i could see was blobs blurry blobs.

I got passed to a blob with white eyes and dark blue hair, the closer i got to the blob the more details i could make out.

It was a women with pearl colored eyes which had a tint of pink.

And she was smiled at me .

Hold up i just noticed this but why is she so big like seriously all these people are huge.

And she is also holding someone else that looks suspiciously like a baby.

Then i hear said baby start to cry.

I don't know about you but i hate it when babies cry it just sounds horrible to me.

I wanted it to stop so i moved my hand which for some reason looks like a baby hand and touched it, it then shut up, thank god.

So i need to asses my position, these people are huge i just got pushed out of some squishy place and i stopped a baby from crying and also my hands look like baby hands.

Women i would greatly appreciate if you stop that am trying to think.

The Really pretty lady is playing with me like i am some kind of baby...This situation could not get any more intrui...g And i fell asleep.

FOR UNDERSTANDING YOUR SITUATION YOUR WIS AND INT WENT UP BY 1

Name: Toshaiki Hyuga

Race: Chakran

Class: The gamer

Titles: The reincarnated(Original WIS, INT and knowledge crossover) Semi sociopath(+4 INT +2 WIS) The dancer(+5AGI +1STR +1DEX +2CON) HYUGA(20% easier to learn Hyuga techniques)

HP:50/50

MP:275/275

LV:1

STR:1+1=2

DEX:1+1=2

CON:1+2=3

AGI:1+5=6

INT:1+25+4+30

WIS:1+30+2=33

Skills:

Ailities:  
Gamers mind:MAX  
Gamers body:MAX  
Byakugan:LV1

Please review and comment  
correct my mistakes and thank you for reading  
hoped you enjoyed


	2. Chapter 2

General pov

""Master Toshiaki please wake up, you are going to be late for your first day at the ninja academy".

This was the voice of our Mc's newest personal servant

Natsu hyuga.

"Lord Haishi will be very displeased if you wake up late".

"I would be truly grateful if you allowed me to rest for five more minutes".

"Master Toshiaki please wake up! "

"Alright i'm up i am up there was no need to shout Natsu".

"Forgive me Master Toshiaki".

" Apology accepted he grumbled".~ as he started to get out of bed.

"Permission to speak master".

"Yes speak".

" If it was not for your status as a prodigy and a genius you current behavior would make me think that you were but a regular child".

Toshiaki simply laughed.

MC pov

I was just having one of greatest dreams in all existence.

But Natsu just had to be evil and wake me up.

Why must he ruin such a great dream, speaking of Natsu he seemed to have asked me for permission to speak freely.

"Yes speak i said in an indifferent tone" .

"If it was not for your status as a prodigy and a genius i would think you were an irresponsible little child"~, said Natsu.

Having great knowledge of the world you currently inhabit and being known as a genius in your pass life helps.

But i didn't say those things aloud.

I simply looked at him laughed and then used observe on him.

Name: Natsu Hyuga

Race: Chakran

Class: Servant

Titles: THE DRAGON(20% BOOST TO ALL STATS ) SERVANT( 10%BOOST TO ALL HOUSEHOLD SKILLS) NINJUTSU SPECIALIST(40% BOOST TO ALL NINJUTSU SKILLS -30% TO ALL PURE TAIJUTSU AND -10% TO NINTAIJUTSU) SURVIVOR(20% INCREASE TO ALL STATS WHEN HEALTH BELOW HALF 40% INCREASE WHEN HEALTH BELOW QUARTER) HYUGA(20% easier to learn Hyuga techniques +10 DEX +5 AGI) CHUNIN(10% INCREASE TO LEARNING RATE OF SHINOBI SKILL)

HP: 5250/5250(+20%)

MP:2800/2800(+20%)

LV:89

STR:50(+20%)

DEX:70(+20%)

CON:80(+20%)

AGI:100(+20%)

INT:154(+20%)

WIS:175(+20%)

Skills: **Eight Divination Signs Destructive Mountain Fist LV:25 Eight Divination Signs Air Palm LV36 Eight Divination Signs, One-Hundred and Twenty-Eight Palms of the Hand LV 10 Byakugan Chakra Mode LV 5 Gentle Fist lv 65**  
 **Secret Jutsu**  
 **Light Release: Light Prison LV12** **Light Release: Finger Beam LV 40**

Abilities:  
 **Byakugan LV150**  
 **Dark resistance LV1**

intruiging his stats seem to be quite high , this is the first time i could actually look at his stats, my **Observe** skill had leveled up yesterday during clan combat training.

Allowing me to view information previously unavailable.

My observe skill unlike the **observe** of gamer web novels has two modes .

normal mode which is the regular mode and combat mode which allows me to predict the opponent's moves.

Anyway back to his status those are some high numbers and the funny thing about this is that he is only a low chunin level nin.

Well i shouldn't be complaining looking at my status i am way stronger than the average genin.

STATUS

Name: Toshiaki Hyuga

Race: Chakran

Class: The gamer

Titles: The reincarnated(Original WIS, INT and knowledge crossover) Semi sociopath(+4 INT +2 WIS) The dancer(+5AGI +1STR +1DEX +2CON) HYUGA(20% easier to learn Hyuga techniques +10 DEX +5 AGI) NINJA PRODIGY(10% INCREASE IN LEARNING RATE OF ALL NINJA RELATED SUBJECTS) GENIUS(20% INCREASE IN INT 10% INCREASE IN WIS )

HP:750/750

MP:1130/1130

LV:45

STR:40

DEX:40

CON:30

AGI:65

INT:90

WIS:100

POINTS:28

Skills: **Eight Divination Signs Destructive Mountain Fist LV:10 Eight Divination Signs Air Palm LV12 Eight Divination Signs, One-Hundred and Twenty-Eight Palms of the Hand LV 5 Byakugan Chakra Mode LV 5** **Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm** **lv 10** **Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven** **LV 16** **Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms** **Protecting Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms** **LV2 Gentle Fist lv 40**  
 **Secret Jutsu**  
 **Light Release: Blinding Light** **LV 3**  
 **Light Release: Light Prison LV2** **Light Release: Finger Beam LV 10**

Abilities:  
Gamer's mind:MAX  
Gamers body:MAX  
Byakugan:LV1  
OBSERVE:LV 45  
 **Dark resistance LV1**  
 **SWIFT LV 5**  
 **MIND'S EYE LV 10**  
 **MANA AFFINITY LV 26**  
 **LOGIC LV 16**

Oh yes some of you must be curious about my light release.

Well i got the idea from the regular clone jutsu when i was observing some hyuga students practice it.

i realized that they were bending the light around them to form their illusion.

Once i realized this i started to experiment, instead of bending the light to form an illusion i concertrated into my finger tips and shot it out.

It's similar to the technique hinata uses in the anime.

Once i completed two light release techniques they were regarded as hyuga secret justus.

After that the clan started to experiment with it, and viola you got light release.

Natsu has finished dressing me it's time for me to go pick up my big sister.

When i finally reached hinata's bedroom i started to call for her," Hinata hurry up you don't want to be late for the academy on the first day".

Yes quite hypocritical of me but who cares.

HINATA POV

"Hinata hurry up you don't want to be late for the academy on the first day"~i heard the voice of my little brother saying.

"Coming"~i responded back before continuing to do my hair quickly so i wouldn't be late for our first day at the academy.

While i was doing my hair i started to wonder what it was going to be like in the ninja academy.

Uncle Hizashi keeps say that it is the best ninja academy in konoha.

We will just have to wait and see.

I walked outside and was greeted with the sight of my younger twin brothers nutral face looking at me.

It's a rare thing to see my brother smile.

"What took you so long"

"Haiki you know i am not a morning person" i said dry tone.

"I know but we have to hurry up mother and father are waiting for us"~,he said as he started to walk off .

"Aren't you forgetting Hanabi ?", i said.

"Hm her he said she's probably not going to wake up until midday".

After that we walked quietly to the dining area.

As we walked in our backs straightened and our faces changed to neutral expressions .

My father hiashi simply nodded at us while my mother ,uncle and cousin neji smiled at us.

The breakfast was a quite one disturbed only by the talks between father and uncle about clan business.

During said breakfast i was thinking about my brother.

The prodigy of the hyuga,everybody loved him.

He was always busy but still found time to be with family.i am just the other twin.

My brother makes sure no one makes fun of me,but when he's not their they see me ass the one that needs to be constantly protected.

When i try to surpass my brother in something he always seems to be a step ahead of me.

Don't get me wrong i love my brother greatly,but it doesn't quite feel right to always be in his shadow.

And i am the older twin,people seem to have forgotten that.

Honoka pov

I smiled as my children walked in all serious and mature.

Though i wish they would smile more especially Hai.

I made eye contact with both of them before we had breakfast.

During said breakfast i could see my baby hinata seemed to be bothered by something.

I will ask her about it when she comes from school.

Once breakfast was done i accompanied my children to the the compound gates.

"Do you have your lunches"

"yes mom" they replied.

"Is there anything you forgot i can go get it",

"No mom,you don't need to worry about us"~toshaiki said while looking exsperated.

"how can't i be worried your my babies"

"Whatever"

When they were about to leave i pulled them into a hug .

I think i might have broken some bones.

Oops.

Mc pov

We were currently in our class and everybody was seated.

All of the rookie nine but naruto where there.

Hmm i wonder where he is, he better not be planning to pull a prank on us.

i hated being pranked.

Roll call had started and they had called everybody's name and just as the called naruto uzumaki he walked in .

Intriguing.

That,s naruto?

Hope i didn't space out to much

This is my horrible attempt at a cliffhanger  
You know the drill review tell me my mistakes give ideas on what you want in the story  
And thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

Mc pov

We were currently in our class and everybody was seated.

All of the rookie nine but naruto where there.

Hmm i wonder where he is, he better not be planning to pull a prank on us.

I hated being pranked.

Roll call had started and they had called everybody's name, and just as they were about call naruto uzumaki, he walked in .

Intriguing.

That,s naruto?

I was intrigued , he looked very different than what the anime portrayed.

He wore black pants with black shirt that had specks of red on it, he also had an unzipped hoodie and he wore typical ninja sandals, on his side was a blood red tanto, it was a bit longer than the usual tanto but not long enough to be considered a sword.

His hoodie covered his hair so i couldn't see those.

I wonder where he got that from, but the thing that surprised me the most were his eyes or specifically his right eye.

It was red instead of blue( it looks like naruto's eyes when he goes into tail beast mode).

There was no aura of happiness around him like i expected.

Infact it was like he had no presence.

Intriguing indeed.

 **OBSERVE**

 **STATUS**  
 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze**  
 **Race: Chakran**  
 **Class: Jinchuuriki**

That a class i suppose, wasn't expecting that

 **Titles: Namikaze(+10%AGI) Uzumaki(20% easier to learn seals +20 DEX + 10 CON +5 STR ) JINCHUURIKI OF THE NINE TAILS(+10000mp +40 DEX +20 CON +10 STR)**  
 **HP:2560/2560(HPrg=10Hp per minute)**  
 **MP:10500/10500(MPrg=50MP per minute)**  
 **LV:40**  
 **STR:50+5+10=65**  
 **DEX:40+40+20=100**  
 **CON:20+20+10=50**  
 **AGI:40+10=50**  
 **INT:20**  
 **WIS:30**  
 **Skill-** that's enough.  
So he is pretty strong but not fast.

Guess that makes sense since he is not constantly being chased by chuunin because of pranks.

This naruto didn't seem like one to go around pranking people.

Iruka: Naruto uzumaki

Naruto: here

Iruka; you made it just in time

While naruto was interesting and all i was trying to gain the skill string mastery.

Why was i trying to gain the skill string mastery.

I was trying to imitate Lubbock from the akame ga kill series so that i could fight with extremely sharp strings.

 **skill Acquired String mastery**

Finally.

Naruto was possibly the only thing that interested me currently,since i already finished getting string mastery.

Most of the civilian kids were around level 20-30, the highest being sakura.

The clan kids on the other hand were around level 35 to 45, the highest being me.

Shikamaru who was sleeping was level 36, Choji and ino were level 35, while shino and kiba were level 39. Sasuke was on the same level as my sister LV 42.

For the first year at the academy we were mostly taught about geography, anatomy and such,those were not extremely hard since the clan had already taught me all of those .

While for the other two years we were taught about chakra control, poison, stealth,espionage,kunai throwing,medical herbs and their uses and the basic three.

For the final year we started specialization classes.

I did not care much for what the civilians specialized in.

Shino and sasuke chose to specialize in ninjutsu,while sakura and ino choose to specialize in genjutsu.

Hinata and kiba choose to specialize in taijutsu.

Naruto and I chose not to specialize.

Tomorrow was going to be the ninja test i couldn't wait to take the test and get out of the academy so that i could finally test my skills to the full extent.

 **Sorry for short chapter**  
 **I had no idea what to do for the academy**  
 **I suck at doing multiple perspectives i hope it was easier to read than last chapter.**  
 **The updates might slow down because i have a lot of ideas for after the academy and fight are coming next few chapters.**  
 **Please tell me what teams you want.**  
 **Review ,roast,comment,rate all that good stuff**  
 **And thank you for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto POV

This was the final day at the academy.

Today they would be taking the genin initiation test,naruto hoped they would not try to interfere with his exam,like they tried to do during the academy.

The hokage found out about it and fired the one's that were interfering with his academic record.

He was currently standing outside with the other student,waiting for Iruka sensei to start the test.

While he was waiting he began to think about his life until this point.

His life had not been an easy one.

From the day he was kicked out of the orphanage for no reason whatsoever to now, heck his stay at the orphanage was also horrible.

During his stay at the orphanage the matron would barely even feed him.

When he started to walk she would tell the other children not to play with him.

When he asked the kids why they wouldn't play with him they would say it was because he was a demon and then they would get into a fight.

He learned quickly that he should avoid all the other kids at the orphanage.

When he was four years old he got kicked out of the orphanage.

After that he learned to survive by himself on the streets.

Soon after he was kicked out he would have mobs running after him calling him demon and similar names.

When they caught him they would beat him until he was an inch away from death.

While they beat he would scream for help beg them to stop but they wouldn't listen.

He remembered that during some of the beatings he would be raped.

He got angry just thinking about it.

He was happy that he regenerated faster than most people so the injuries were usually gone by next day.

He remembered the last mob beating he ever had, the day one of them stabbed his right eye.

When the man stabbed his right he felt his anger his rage all the emotions he had repressed come out and then,next thing he knew he was standing with their dead bodies all around him.

That day he swore that he would make sure that nobody would ever walk over again.

The next day his eye was healed but now it was blood with a slit were his pupil used to be.  
.undefined  
search?q=blood+red+slitted+eyes+anime&sa=X&espv=2&biw=1920&bih=955&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&ved=0ahUKEwivgIL1hr_OAhXKqR4KHUJOAdsQsAQIGg

That the day the demon within him awakened.

After that people began to fear him .

And anybody who went after him usually never came back alive.

Their bodies would usually be found with their right eye missing.

He usually kept the eyes in a jar back at his base,which was in the sewers.

One day when he was taking a walk on top of the hokage monument, the hokage came to ask him if he wanted to join the ninja academy and he accepted.  
He thought that the missions would allow him to leave the village and once he became strong enough he could be like the sannin and never have to come back to konoha.

Iruka:NARUTO!

Naruto: yes

Iruka: this is the third time i called you, get up here and have your match with kiba.

Naruto:sure

I walked up to the field,ready to kick ass.

Kiba: Let's kick His ASS AKAMARU!

Akamaru:WOOOF!

Naruto: you're too loud .

Kiba: SHUT UP !

Naruto: Whatever.

Iruka: Anything is allowed except for killing begin.

Kiba: this is going to be easy.

Naruto: fool

Kiba: Akamaru let's go.

He charged at me with a burst of speed i had never seen him use before.

My eyes widened,He came at me with a kick to the waste i jumped over it .

Then out of nowhere Akamaru hit me in the chest while i was in the air.

I fell to the ground hard. Kiba didn't give me a chance to breath before he rushed at me, with akamaru right behind him.

I flipped myself up and prepared for his ATTACK ALPHA o2 ! He shouted This time he went for a low kick which i jumped over, i was expecting akamaru to come at me but instead he shouted GATSUGA and started spinning towards me like a drill.

I blocked it with both my hands but then akamaru gatsugad ? and hit me in the side.

I spit out blood,Okay this is getting annoying i thought while i landed on the ground.

Kiba: what's wrong can't keep up

Naruto: keep dreaming

HE charged at me again, this time i was not going to underestimate him.

This time akamaru opened up with a gatsuga to my midsection which i barely dodged.

I immediately turned around and kicked Kiba in the side as he was coming to punch me from behind.

He was kicked back at least two meters .

Akamaru ran to his side.

Kiba: hahahahahaaa you finally taking this seriously?

Naruto: yeah

Kiba:Great let's get started!

He went into his clans feral stance while i simply put my hands in my pocket.

We both covered ourself in our chakra as we got ready to charge at each other. This was going to be so fun I thought with a feral grin on my face.  
We pushed off and both ran at each other and…

Find out what happens next chapter.  
Review ,roast,comment,rate all that good stuff  
And thank you for reading

.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto pov

He went into his clans feral stance while i simply put my hands in my pocket.

We both covered ourself in our chakra as we got ready to charge at each other.

This was going to be so fun I thought with a feral grin on my face.

We pushed off the ground and both ran at each other.

Just as we were about to reach each other i slid under his punch.

Then i kicked akamaru who was right behind him, i then turned and tried to kick kiba but he was expecting it.

So he ducked and threw some kunais at me which i dodged .

Then akamaru bit my hand.

Naruto:Son of a bitch.

Kiba :KATON:GATSUGA!

I felt a sinking feeling in my gut as i turned around to see a flame Gatsuga heading towards me.

I threw akamaru in front of it and used substitution jutsu on a nearby log.

Kiba stopped right before he hit akamaru.

I threw some shuriken at him and as i expected he dodged them, i then substituted with one of the shuriken and then punched him in the back of his head.

Akamaru was running towards me so i punched it's snout and it was knocked out.

Kiba: AKAMARU!, you're going to pay for that~he said in angry voice.

I simply smirked at him.

He charged at me faster than before and punched me in the gut.

My breath was knocked out of me, he continued his beat down, he was unrelenting.

No no Nobody was GOING TO STOP FROM BEING A NINJA, I CAN'T FAIL HERE.i thought frantically as kiba kept punching.

My mind started to go back to all my mob beatings.

Naruto: no i won't lose to _**YOU**_!~ i shouted as i started to use my right eye's ability.

I started to draw on the evil chakra within me.

Without the right eye i can't control this other chakra, with my right eye i can control a little bit of it( he controls one eighth of the amount chakra he has in one tailed form )

I covered my body in it and then roared.

The roar was chakra enhanced so it threw him back.

My roar woke up akamaru.

Kiba: Akamaru i need your help here, let's use our ultimate jutsu.

Shit i thought, he's going to use his ultimate jutsu.

I don't have one yet,I thought.

They both jumped back and then dashed in opposite directions kiba started to use his fire gatsuga while akamaru started to use a wind elemental gatsuga.

They both started to head upwards.

 **ULTIMATE JUTSU:BLAZING GATSUGA!** ~ he roared as he and akamaru formed one gatsuga that exploded with power and started to head towards me.

Shit i thought,i can't dodge that since kiba's ultimate gatsuga has a homing like ability that is a lot better than his regular gatsuga, and i definitely can't block that.

Then a crazy idea came into my head.

Fuck it we're going with it, i thought.

I began to focus all of my demonic chakra into my hand and then i started to think about what fire felt like and all of a sudden there was crimson colored fire on my hand(naruto the last's punch except crimson)

I roared then rushed towards them( please note that this happened on the spot).

As i reached them i yelled **ULTIMATE JUTSU: HIKEN!**

Our justus hit each other and then started to fight for control.

It looked like kiba was going to win so i put all my regular chakra into my fist.

AAAARRGGHH i roared as i put all my power into it and, then kiba was blown back as a huge fist of fire followed him and smashed him into a tree.

I smirked as i realised i had won.

Iruka:winner uzumaki naruto.

I won i said before i promptly fainted from all the pain.

Mc pov

The fight between naruto and kiba has been quite interesting so far, **ULTIMATE JUTSU:BLAZING GATSUGA!** Looks like kiba was using his ultimate jutsu.

I smirked as i remembered how ultimate jutsus came to be.

It was during the third year when i "accidently" let slip that i had an ultimate jutsu.

Kiba then asked me what an ultimate jutsu was.

I responded by saying that it was my trump card in battles against strong opponents .

of course the whole class overheard us .

Even though they were ninja in training they were still kids so every body wanted their own ultimate jutsu.

And there you have ultimate jutsu,by looks of things it has become a big thing amongst konoha ninjas.

Hmm~looks like naruto has started to use the fox's chakra, his right eye is glowing, it seems that the eye gives him the ability to control the fox's chakra.

He seems to be focusing it his arms.

 **ULTIMATE JUTSU: HIKEN.**

Intriguing i thought as he just used aces(from one piece) technique.

Looks like naruto won this one i said to hinata who was next to me.

She simply raised her eyebrow questioningly, watch i said to her.

The two clashed and just as it looks like kiba and akamaru are about to win naruto roars and pushes them back. Kiba and akamaru smash into a tree behind them.

Mc: told you so

Hinata : you did,looks like his arm is burnt.

MC: It does indeed.

Everybody else is stunned by the display since they have never seen naruto and kiba fight like that before.

Naruto and kiba were both taken of the field

Iruka:next match Hinata vs shino

 **I hope you liked the fight.**

 **Review ,roast,comment,rate all that good stuff**

 **And thank you for reading**


	6. Chapter 6

Hinata pov

Iruka:Next match Hinata Hyuga vs Shino Aburame.

I started to walk to the battlefield, when i heard my brother "good luck sis".

I smiled at that my brother, he might be stone cold but he still cares about family.

He knows i can beat Shino but he's still worried.

Is my cute little brother worried about me~ i said in a teasing tone.

He simply looked at me with a deadpan look.

Get on the field already~ he said with a bored tone.

I walked to field,where Shino was already waiting for me.

Unsurprisingly he was wearing typical aburame garments except they were in black .

I hope we have a good match Hyuga San he said.

I nodded towards him before i got into my juken stance.

Honestly i am kind of worried,since shino was my brother's only close friend.

So he might have taught him a trick or two,like he did with me.

I still wonder why my brother choose shino to be his friend, most of the time i forget he's there.

.Begin~ iruka shouted.

I activated my byakugan wordlessly,courtesy of my brother and waited for him to make his first move before acting.

He lifted his arms and and purple bugs started to come out of his sleeves and rushed at me.

Hakkeshou kaiten~ i said in a calm voice as i started to rotate extremely quickly and a blue semi sphere of rapidly rotating chakra appeared around my spinning body.

He had let up on his attack but i didn't stop my techinque.

I started to change the chakra around me into water natured chakra, so now it looked like a reglar kaiten except with water now.

This was something my brother came up with,after his discovery of light release he was regarded with a large amount of respect from everyone within the clan.

He suggested adding elemental affinities into the traditional hyuga techniques the elders refused but when he demonstrated their effectiveness they grudgingly accepted.

Now my water was going to be the source for my next attack.

I abruptly stopped spinning and said water **style: water cannon jutsu**.

It was stronger than usual since i was manipulating the water from the kaiten with the water of the justu.  
It hit shino but then he simply scattered into bugs.

Bug clone i thought,but then where is he.

I then heard bugs coming from directly above me and just barely dodged shino's attack.  
He attacked one of my blind spots i thought.

Me immediately substituted with one of his bugs that was close to me and kicked me two meters in the air then jumped and kicked me down. I smashed against the ground so hard that cracks appeared.

But i barely registered the pain, i was too surprised that he had such good control over the substitution jutsu that he could substitute with his bugs.

I glared at my brother who was sitting on the benches next to the rest to the rest of the students.  
He waved at me.

Asshole~i hissed at him.

Hyuga san i am waiting for you to get up~ shino said.

I looked up to see shino in the air standing on some of his stronger bugs, while the rest were scattered all over the field.

I realized what he was doing, there was no way i was going to win like this.

Most of my arsenal was neutralized.I decided to use one of the jutsu my brother taught me.

 **Hidden art:Mind body synchronization** ~i whispered,Like the jutsu name implies it synchronizes your body to your mind using chakra as a medium.

I can only use it for five seconds before my muscles rip from trying to keep up with my brain.

5

I pushed off and ran straight under shino at jonin level speed

4

I jumped up and and kicked shino

3

While he was still in the air i used **Eight Divination Signs, One-Hundred and Twenty-Eight Palms of the Hand** on him.

2

As we were about to hit the ground i used another jutsu taught to me by my brother **Eight Divination Signs,Final** **Palm**.

It was a jutsu that combined a palm strike with tsunade's super strength.

1

He smashed into the ground unconscious.

And i landed next to him.

Iruka: winner hinata hyuga.

Mc pov

Looks like hinata won that one, though it was a close one.

The next few matches were between civilians and were not that interesting.

Shikamaru and choji had to fight civilians and they both won by a huge margin.

The most amusing fight was sakura vs ino,they were shouting about how they were going to win the hearts of sasuke, naruto and i.

Even it was annoying it was hilarious.

At least they fought better than the civilians.

Looks like the final match is going to be you vs sasuke~ said shino.

It looks like it ~ i responded.

Hey shikamaru who you think is going to win the last fight ~ i asked.

It's too troublesome to think about~ he responded.

Kiba laughed and said typical shikamaru always so lazy.

Hokage pov

The hokage of the village was currently sitting at his desk watching the fights that were taking place.

With him were the future jonin senseis,and the parents of the clans kids as well as Shimura Danzo.

Danzo:The jinchuuriki seems to be unstable hokage are you sure i shouldn't take him.

No danzo he will not be given to you i said in an annoyed tone, i laced it with a bit of killing intent,to make him such up.

Danzo simply looked the nonchalantly like nothing important was happening.

MIGHT GUY :OH MY THE THAT BURNS WITHIN THEM IS SO BRIGHT THAT I SHALL RUN AROUND KONOHA WITH A BOULDER ON MY BACK USING MY HANDS A HUNDRED TIME AND  
IF I FAIL,it was at this point that everyone tuned out and went back to watching the matches.

Iruka next match Uchiha Sasuke vs Toshiaki Hyuga

At this everyone started to pay attention to the orb in front of the hokage

Hokage: The last Uchiha vs the Hyuga prodigy this should be interesting.

You know the drill review tell me my mistakes give ideas on what you want in the story

And thanks for reading

We all know this is going to be a harem wether we want it or not so there is a poll for which girls you want in harem maximum three


End file.
